1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dye having a rotaxane type structure with cyclodextrin, a labeling agent using the dye, and a labeling method using the agent.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of bioscience, including genetic engineering, one of the most commonly employed analytical methods among those for detecting various substances or those for labeling specified substances is the method relying on dyes: particularly, fluorometric analysis relying on fluorescent dyes. To such end, there have been developed and used labeling agents that rely on dyes having a variety of properties, particularly fluorescent dyes.
However, problems existed: (1) A problem that dyes known in the art or labeling agents using the same were not adequate in their water-solubility; (2) A further problem that there was no availability for labeling agents which rely on dyes of the multi-wavelength type capable of conforming to multiple coloration--a strong demand in recent years--as well as for labeling methods using the aforementioned agents.